What a Wonderful Life
by missmoldycandy
Summary: Kairi and Sora were best friends when they were little. When Sora moved, they forgot all about each other. When she meets him again, they're the worst of enemies. Will they remember what happened in their past? .::Sokai & Roxiné::. [On Hiatus]
1. Moving

**A/N:** Hi!!! This is my first fanfic!! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of What a Wonderful Life!!!

**Disclaimer:** I got 6 words for you. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. –counts words- Yup! 6!

* * *

_**What . a . Wonderful . Life**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Come on, Namie!!"_

_A little auburn haired girl crossed her arms and pouted. She waited for her blond haired sister to come with her on the monkey bars._

"_NAMIE!!!!!" She yelled again._

"_Maybe later, Kai…" The blond stood near a tree as she shivered._

"_Come on, Namie! It's not that scary! Watch!" The little red head climbed the latter, and started moving across the monkey bar. The blond squeaked, as she watched her sister swing._

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

"_Sora, watch out!!!"_

"_Wha-OOF!"_

_The small spiky haired brunette squeaked as he bumped into a tree, while other one, a spiky haired blonde, was rolling on the grass, laughing his head off._

"_You…should…have seen…your face!!!" The blonde was crying from laughing too much. The brunette stood up, his cheeks pink. "Aww…shut up Roxas!"_

_Roxas stood up, whipping away his tears. "I was just kidding…RACE YA!!!" Roxas got on his skateboard and zoomed away. "What…HEY!!!!!!!" The boy, Sora, frowned and zoomed after his brother._

_Roxas was way ahead before he heard a squeak. He stopped, and looked around for where the squeak came from. He looked behind a tree, to find a girl his size with blonde hair. She was shivering._

"_Hello!!" He jumped out at her. She just shrieked and backed away, on the verge of tears._

_"Oh, sorry." He stepped in front of her. _

_"I'm Roxas the Great!!" He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips in a super hero stance. The little blond girl smiled at that. "What's your name?" Roxas unpuffed his chest, and let his arms fall to his side. _

_The girl blushed, she was extremely shy. Somehow, she got the courage to say her name to this complete stranger. "I'm…Namin__é__…" Her cheeks were hot._

_Roxas smiled. "That's a pretty name." She smiled back at him, forgetting about her red haired sister._

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

_Sora was still skateboarding, looking for his bro. _

_"Where did he…" He stopped, as he spotted a little red head on the monkey bars. He grinned and just stood there, watching her._

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

_The auburn haired girl was in the middle of the monkey bars. _

_"Just a few more…" She whispered to herself. But all of a sudden, her hands got slippery. She noticed this, and yelped._

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

_Sora's eyes widened as he looked at the auburn girl. He saw how she was struggling to stay on. He abandoned his skateboard and ran to her._

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

_The little girl tried her best to get to the end of the monkey bar. But her hands were getting sweatier, and her hands soon slipped off. She shrieked and closed her eyes, expecting to fall on the pointy sand. When she didn't, she opened her eyes. Her face turned red, as she looked at the spiky haired boy in front of her. _

"_Are you ok?" The boy asked, sitting down next to her. _

_She sat up, and nodded. He sighed. "Good…"_

_The girl's indigo eyes sparkled as she looked at the boy. She smiled. "Thanks for saving me. I'm Kairi."_

_Sora grinned, a very goofy one. "I'm Sora. You're really good at climbing!"_

_Kairi giggled. "Thanks! Want to be friends?"_

_Sora smiled. "Best!!"_

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**K**airi sighed, as she looked outside her window. _I'm really gonna miss that beautiful sea…_

Naminé walked into Kairi's room. "Hurry, Kai. Dad's getting angry…" She took deep breaths. Kairi's eyes widened. She got up and packed quickly. She never wanted her dad to get angry.

Kairi ran outside, Naminé following. And there was her dad, red as a cherry. "Kairi Sakura!!!!!" He walked up to her. "What took you so long?!?!"

Kairi sighed, and closed her eyes. "Sorry da— "

**SMACK!**

Like she expected. Kairi fell to the hard concrete floor, a giant red mark on her cheek. Naminé gasped, but stayed quiet.

Kairi's dad sighed angrily. "Come on."

"Aww, come on Dad. Why do we have to move to Twilight Town when it's great here at Destiny Islands?" Naminé asked, as she tilted her head.

"Naminé, I already told you. I got a job offer there. I have to take it, it pays a lot." He smiled at Naminé. Naminé just smiled sadly. _I don't get why he's never mad at me…_

Kairi got up, her cheek swollen. She hated her dad. He always mistreated her, and treated Naminé like an angel. She knew Naminé had nothing to do with it, though. She was so innocent. Her dad glared at her. "Lets go."

* * *

**A/N:** I totally suck!!! Well, I hope you enjoyed my this chapter. I promise to update soon!! R&R!! 


	2. Meeting the Gang

**A/N: **Hello again!!! I just want to say thanks to the 4 that reviewed!!! You guys made my day so much better!! Ok, enough of that, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Everyone: MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Me: Uh...how about Casey?

Riku: You're only choosing her because you made her!

Me: Fine...Sora?

Selphie: He's like the main character!!!

Me: FINE!!! I'LL DO IT!!! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The only thing I own is Casey. -huggles Casey- On with the story!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!**

**K**airi turned off her alarm clock and sat up in her bed. Her cheek was still swollen, but she ignored it. She was too used to stuff like that. Once she looked at the clock, she sighed, realizing she had to go to a new boarding school today. She quickly took a shower, brushed her auburn hair(and her teeth), and changed. Once she was packed, she walked into the kitchen to make her father breakfast and wait for Naminé.

Kairi was watching her father eat, as Naminé came running down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late!! Lets go!"

It was pretty silent on the way to school. Once they got there, they felt many eyes on them as they walked down the halls. They both felt their cheeks turn hot, as they made their way to the office for their schedules and dorm #'s. They left their luggage in the office and walked around. All of a sudden, a girl popped out at them.

"HELLO!!!!!!!!"

Kairi and Naminé shrieked at the loud girl that popped out of nowhere. The girl had brown hair, which curled up at the end, and lime green eyes.

The girl scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I had too much sugar today." (**A/N:** Same here. XD) She held out her hand. "I'm Selphie." Kairi smiled, and shook it. "I'm Kairi. And the blonde next to me is my sister, Naminé. We just moved here." Naminé nodded.

Selphie grinned. "Cool. You need help finding your classes? I'll help you with your dorms later." Kairi and Naminé both nodded, and handed her their schedules. "We pretty much have all our classes together!" (**A/N:** Coincidence? )

**RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!**

Selphie sighed. "Now, it's time to go to hell." Naminé and Kairi giggled.

"Let's go."

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**W**hen they got to their first class, there were a lot of kids in there. "Wow, I thought no one would be in here…" Kairi shrugged.

Selphie sat down in a seat, so Kairi and Naminé just sat down next to her. Selphie turned to Kairi, then Naminé. "Let me introduce you to the boys." She winked, and they both turned red.

First, she poked a boy with messy blonde hair that sat in front of her. He turned around and looked at her with his dark blue (sleepy) eyes. "What??" He asked, quite rudely.

Selphie pouted. "Tidus, be nice. These are my new friends, Kairi and Naminé."

He grinned and winked at them. "Nice to meet you girls. Now if you excuse me, I was throwing erasers at Riku."

Before Tidus could throw the eraser, Selphie took it out of Tidus's hand and threw it at a boy with long silver hair. He turned around, glaring with his aquamarine eyes.

"Kairi, Naminé, this is Riku. Riku, these are my new friends, Kairi and Naminé." Riku smirked at them.

"Pleasure meeting you two…" He winked at both of them, and turned his attention back to Tidus.

Kairi and Naminé giggled. Then, Selphie poked a spiky haired blonde boy that sat in front of Naminé. He turned around, tilting his head, his cerulean eyes full of curiosity. "Yeah?"

"Roxie, Kairi and Naminé. Kairi, Naminé, Roxie." Selphie grinned from ear to ear. 'Roxie' pouted, as Kairi and Naminé giggled. "Nice to meet you, Roxie." Naminé giggled again, holding out her hand.

"Ok, my names not 'Roxie', it's Roxas." He shook her hand. Kairi laughed. "Nice to meet you." Roxas nodded at Kairi, and looked back at Naminé. He raised an eyebrow and slowly asked, "Do I know you…?" She shook her head slowly. He shrugged and turned back around.

Selphie sighed. "Okie dokie. Last but not least…" She poked the spiky haired brunette in front of Kairi, he had crazier hair than Roxas. He turned around, looked at Selphie with his deep electric blue eyes, and raised and eyebrow, like Roxas. Wow, he greatly resembled Roxas.

"…Sora. Sora, this is Kairi, and this is Naminé."

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFIE!!I know what you are thinking, TOTALLY SHORT CHAP. I just have a really bad case of writer's block. Dx Sora is so sweet and cute, I can't think of anything evil for him to say to Kairi, so they can start this enemy thing!! If you have any ideas, PLEASE review telling me what your idea is!! If no one reviews, that's fine. But everyone is going to have to SUFFER because Sora is going to say something really stupid!! And if you just don't have any ideas, R&R anyway. Ta-ta for now!! 


	3. Roomies?

**A/N: **Hello!!! Wow, I'm updating fast. I want to give a very special shout out to **Midnight Sora 94**, for giving me my Sora-is-evil-to-Kairi idea!! WHOOO!!! Now, Sora, you have to give the rest of the shout outs. -Hands Sora a paper-

Sora: -Clears throat- Okay, Doggone2dog would like to thank everyone who reviewed, **TheMoonlightMist, kingdomfantasyanime453, LittleLilly93, .kingdomheartsjunky., Malcolm Yuy,** and of course, **Midnight Sora 94.**

Me: Good Sora. –Pats Sora's head- I would like to say that I do own Kingdom Hearts, but sadly, I don't. Now enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**S**ora looked at Kairi for a split second, and then flashed a cheesy grin at Naminé. "Nice to meet you."

**RRRIIINNNGGG!!!**

"Uh, same here." Naminé gave him a small smile, while her face was slowly turning red.

He nodded at Naminé, shot a smirk at Kairi, and turned around to face the front of the classroom.

Once he turned to face the front, Kairi's beet red, cross face turned to look at the back of Sora's gravity defying hair. _That was totally rude!!! All he needed to do was say hi!! What the crap was that smirk for??? Why does he look so much like Roxas??? And what's up with his hair…how did he get it to stay up like that?? Ugh, I need to stop…my head hurts. _

Selphie just looked at Kairi and tilted her head. Then, she shrugged. "I forgot to tell you guys, Hayner, Olette, and Casey aren't in this class. But don't worry, you'll meet them soon."

Kairi and Naminé looked at each other, then nodded slowly at Selphie. She was practically showing them everyone in the school.

A long red haired (**A/N:** Lighter than Kairi's.) woman came into the classroom. She looked very young to be a teacher. She was pretty tall, taller than some boys in the class. As she walked to the chalkboard, she heard hoots and whistles, but ignored them. She started to write her name on the chalkboard while she talked. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Anzai, and I will be your homeroom teacher. I have some news for all of you. This year, all dorms will be assigned to one boy and one girl."

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone in the classroom yelled.

She laughed. "Don't worry, it's not like you'll share a bed or sleep in the same room." Everyone sighed. "You just share the kitchen, bonus room, etc. At lunch, you can see who you will be sharing a dorm with." With that, she started saying the rules to the class.

Kairi was too surprised to listen. Sharing…with…a boy. What if she has to share it with a pervert? She looked at Naminé, wide-eyed. Naminé looked the same, as she took deep breaths. They could both tell they were thinking the same thing. They sighed, and tried to listen to the rules.

--_—--—--—--—--—--—_

**F**inally, lunch came. Before they went to see who they had to share a dorm with, Selphie introduced Kairi and Naminé to the other 3. They came up to a boy with blonde hair, which was ridiculously gelled back, and hazel eyes. Next to him was a girl with chocolate brown, layered hair. Her eyes were a deep emerald green.

Selphie smiled at them, and they smiled back. "Kairi, Naminé, these two lovebirds are Hayner, and Olette."

Olette blushed, and Hayner glared at Selphie. She just stood there, grinning widely.

"Well, nice to meet you both." Olette smiled softly at Kairi and Naminé.

"Same here." They nodded.

Hayner grinned. He looked like Selphie. "Pence is part of our group too, but he doesn't come to this school."

Selphie grabbed Naminé and Kairi's hands and she dragged them to a girl Kairi's height. "Now, this is Casey. Casey, these two are a new addition to our gang. Kairi, and Naminé." She grinned like she always does.

Casey had long dirty blonde, straight hair, which stopped at the middle of her back. She had big crystal blue eyes, which sparkled at them. A long blonde side bang covered one of her eyes. "Nice to meet you two!" She bowed quickly and smiled.

"Same here." Kairi and Naminé said in unison, and bowed like she did.

"NOW LETS GO!!!!!!!!" Selphie yelled and ran to where the gang was standing. Kairi looked to see if Sora was there, surprisingly, he wasn't. She sighed in relief, and walked up to the board.

When she found her name, she was in total shock. She was with Sora. Out of everyone in the whole school, it had to be Sora. She looked at whom everyone else was paired up with.

_**Dorms**_

_Girl, boy_

_Kairi Sakura, Sora Kamaya_

_Namin__é Sakura, Roxas Kamaya_

_Casey Hikari, Riku Daichi_

_Selphie __Tilmitt__, Tidus__ Kaigan_

_Olette Suteki, Hayner Isamu_

Kairi hit her head against the nearest wall. She looked at everyone when they were done reading. Naminé and Roxas just shrugged. Casey and Riku were smiling at each other, Kairi assumed they were friends. Selphie jumped up and down happily, as Tidus just looked at his feet, a blush spreading on his face. Olette and Hayner looked surprised, but Kairi had a feeling they were happy inside.

Kairi hit her head on the wall again, but harder.

"Geez, you don't need to do that, you're probably mental enough."

Kairi turned around to see Sora, raising an eyebrow at her. She gave him a death glare, but he just shrugged, as he walked up to the board. When he found his name, he smirked at Kairi.

Kairi was a little creeped. She had a _**very**_ weird feeling this is what he was thinking: _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yup, another short chap. But you should be thankful, I'm updating a lot!! Well, i'm going to be gone for 2 days, but I'll try to update soon after that. I can't promise. xD Once again, thank you to all of you who reviewed. You know how it feels when you get a review!! Sora my man, do your thing.

Sora: _**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_ Was that good?

Me: Perfect. Now everyone, press the little purple button and make me happy!!!


	4. Soap

**A/N: **I hope I made this chapter long enough!! xD Sorry for the late update, school gets in everyone's way, don't be mad at me. Look at your stories, I bet even you readers have some stories you didn't update in a loooong time!!! (Unless you don't have an account and you are just reading like I used to do...) And don't worry, I have no more WB!!

Casey: -gets out a piece of paper and clears throat- Doggone2dog would like to thank her very lovely reviewers from the last chapter, **Malcolm Yuy, kingdomfantasyanime453, darkwing13, Majorcrush, Russ Dog, khgurl94, Rays Of A Shining Destiny, LittleLilly93, Iris-sama, Lil'pineapple, **and most of all, **_TheMoonlightMist..._** Erm...she would like to give you all her big reviewer cookies!! -Gives all reviewers 'Doggone2dog's Famous Big Reviewer' cookie-

...she likes to give cookies to people. 0o

Me: Uhm...yes. Also, thank you so much, Moonlight!! She helped me write half of this chapter when I had WB!! You are a truely wonderful writer, and I owe you!!! Anything you want Sora to do, tell me.

Sora: Yea—HEY!!!

Me: Ok...Riku, you do the disclaimer.

Riku: Doggone does not own anything...NADA!!! See, even TheMoonlightMist had to help her, so Moonlight owns some of this chapter!!!

Me: -coughs- Well, enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**K**airi walked into her dorm and closed the door behind her. She sighed, put her bags down, and looked around. It _was_ bigger than she expected. There was a kitchen, a bonus room, 2 bedrooms, a main room with a couch and a TV (and a HUGE window), and 1 bathroom. Wait… 1 BATHROOM?!? She shivered and shook her head.

_That's just wonderful._

She grabbed her bags and headed to the bedroom on the left. She threw the stuff on her bed, and sighed deeply.

_At least __he__ isn't here yet…_

Kairi grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a long, hot bath.

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**S**ora walked into his dorm after skateboarding with Roxas, his younger-by-2-minutes brother. He didn't even bother to look around. He went to the bedroom on the right, put his bags on his bed, and got a towel. He was going to take a nice, long bath.

Sora walked to the room he assumed was the bathroom. He opened the door, and guess what happened?

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi screeched, trying to cover her body. Sora was wide-eyed, just looking at her.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" Kairi yelled as loud as she could, her face red. She grabbed the closest thing to her, (**A/N:** Which was soap, if you were wondering.) and threw it at him.

Sora ducked, but the soap still skimmed the top of his 'flying' hair. "Ok! Ok! Sheesh. Excuse me for wanting to be clean!!" he said, while closing his eyes tightly not to see anything.

Kairi was still screaming her lungs off.

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**N**aminé was unpacking, in the room next door. For some reason, she was glad to be rooming with Roxas. There was something about him...something familiar. Almost like...a dream.

_"I'm Roxas the Great!!" He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips in a super hero stance._

Just, something so familiar, but Naminé just couldn't put her finger on it…

Suddenly, she heard a scream that she immediately recognized.

_Kairi!_ She thought as she ran out of her room into hers. They had exchanged keys, in case something happened, or just in case they got lonely, or frightened, and needed each other's company.

Naminé followed the screams to the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks in front of the closed door. Did she really want to know what was going on inside??

Naminé decided that it was her job to protect her older sister.

She warily, put her hand on the knob and turned it, trying to prepare herself for what she'd find inside. But nothing could prepare her for finding a naked Kairi wildly throwing soap at a Sora that didn't look like he wanted to be there.

At first, Naminé felt paralyzed, and she couldn't move, but the second she realized that Sora wasn't even facing the direction of Kairi, she burst out laughing. Then she did something that she thought only happened in the movies. She actually fell over, and started rolling on the floor in laughter.

Kairi looked at Naminé strangely, and giggled at the sight of her sister rolling around like an idiot. Then she quickly remembered that she still wasn't wearing anything, and there was a boy in the room. She quickly grabbed a towel from the rack, and wrapped herself in it.

Sora noticed that Kairi had stopped throwing soap, so he lifted his head, and opened his eyes. But he didn't dare to look behind him. He saw Naminé on the floor laughing like a maniac. He got up. "What's her problem?" he mumbled softly.

He took a step forward, but unfortunately for him, his foot landed on a piece of soap that was conveniently placed in front of him.

"Woaahh!!" he cried as he fell onto the floor with a tremendous slam, and was knocked unconscious.

Naminé immediately stopped laughing and ran over to him. "SORA!" she screamed. She glared at Kairi. "Happy now?? He's unconscious, and it looks like he broke his leg," she said hotly.

Kairi frowned. That was not what she wanted to happen. "Look, it was an accide—"

"Just go get dressed." said Naminé, interrupting her. Kairi looked down and noticed she was still wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, right." she said softly. She felt really bad about what happened to Sora, but secretly, deep down, she felt content. He got what was coming to him.

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**K**airi walked up to Sora's 'emergency' room holding flowers. After all, it was her fault that he broke his leg. Plus he was her roomie, and if it seemed like she didn't care everyone would think she didn't have a heart. But the catch was...they were wilted!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

She chuckled to herself as she walked up to his room. Suddenly she heard talking from inside. She listened.

""Hey Sora, how are ya doin'?" She heard a voice that sounded like Selphie's.

"Great. Thanks for coming over here!" Selphie giggled.

"How could I not when I had to give you...this?" she said, and Kairi assumed she pulled out something great, because Sora gasped.

"A wristwatch!! Thanks!! Ugh!! I hate being late to class."

Selphie giggled. "I know!" Kairi then heard something that sounded very much like a kiss. She didn't know where, she just knew it was a kiss.

Her heart stopped. All of the sudden, she felt mad at Selphie. Really mad. Why did she feel like this??? She was almost...jealous. But why??? She hated Sora!! Or...did she?? She threw all of the poor dead flowers and threw them on the ground. Then she stomped on them all.

_Sora is so stupid!!!_ She thought angrily, almost in denial (almost). She stopped stomping and looked at her creation. She smirked, but then noticed that one of the flowers still had a petal left. She picked it up slowly, and gently tore the petal off. Then she dropped it onto the ground.

_Sora's a moron._ She thought, stomping away. Then quietly she thought to herself:

_Stupid Selphie._

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

"**P**HILLIP, NO!!!!!!!!"

Kairi yelled at the T.V., as she stuffed her face with strawberry ice cream.

_Mmmm… strawberryness… _

She sighed angrily and threw her spoon to the floor.

_I have my own life, I shouldn't let _them_ ruin it._

Kairi grabbed the phone that was sitting next to her and dialed a number.

_One ring…two rings…_

"_Casey speaking!!!"_

"Hey…Casey…it's Kairi." She rubbed her ear. Kairi expected Casey to be quiet and shy like Naminé. She sounds more like Selphie.

"_KAIRI!!! I was just gonna call you!! Wanna come over to my dorm?" _Casey's voice was booming through the phone.

Kairi smiled. That's why she called.

"_Everyone is here!!!"_

Now, her heart sank. She didn't feel like seeing Naminé or Selphie right now. _No damn wa—_

"Sure."

Crap.

"_Great!! Come down in a few. My room number is 213, and no, Riku doesn't mind that everyone is he—"_

"_Hell no I don't mind!!!" _Kairi laughed.

"_Shut up Riku!!"_ She heard some stomping and banging on the line. Then she heard laughter. _"OW!!" __"Kay, byebye Kai!!"_

_Beep._

Kairi put the phone down. Sora wasn't back from the hospital yet, it has been about 2 days since the Selphie/Sora thing. (**A/N:** She already did her homework and such.) She put on some decent clothes and ran out of her dorm.

Once she got to Casey's dorm, she knocked and waited about a minute. All of a sudden, the door flew open, and Casey popped out of nowhere.

"HOLY—"

"Hi Kaikai!!"

Now, she was **really** acting like Selphie.

"Come in!!" Casey pulled Kairi in, closing the door behind her. She dragged her to the right bedroom, which Kairi assumed was Casey's room.

Riku walked out of his room, and smirked when he saw Kairi. Kairi just blushed.

They finally got to Casey's room. Casey opened the door, pushed Kairi in, and closed the door behind them. There, on the floor, were all the girls sitting in a circle. All of them, except Naminé, said hi (**A/N**: Which was pretty much just Olette and Selphie...). Naminé stood and walked to Kairi.

"Kai, I'm really sorry for acting all bitchy." She looked at Kairi with big, innocent eyes.

Kairi looked at Naminé for a second, and a small smirk spread on her face.

"Did you practice that look in the mirror?"

Naminé grinned widely, and hugged her sister tightly. Kairi and hugged back. All the girls 'aww'ed.

"You forgive me?" Naminé asked, breaking the embrace.

Kairi thought for a while, then smiled. "I guess so." Naminé smiled back.

"OK!!!" Selphie screamed. Everyone jumped. "It's…"

Everyone looked at Selphie.

"…time…"

Everyone was still looking, growing impatient.

"…for…"

"Selphie!! Just say it!!!!" Olette yelled, and they all silently thanked her.

"Ok!! Sheesh!!! It's time for…Truth or Dare!!!"

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**S**ora hobbled to his dorm, he was in crutches. He had just gotten out of the hospital, and he was ready for anything.

He opened the door, hobbled in, and closed it behind him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Kairi, so he just hobbled to the couch, where strawberry ice cream was sitting. He raised his eyebrow at the tub, and shrugged. He sat down, and looked at the T.V. A soap opera was playing on the screen. He didn't know where the remote was, and he didn't feel like getting up, so he just watched while eating some strawberry ice cream.

"PHILLIP, NO!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Erm...yes. I hope that was detailed enough for y'all! Now...don't worry. Like I said, I have no more writer's block (WB). I will update as soon as possible!!! 

One thing I want to do, is change Kairi and Naminé's last name. I mean, seriously, where the crap did I get the last name Haitaki?? From now on, Kairi and Naminé's last name is Sakura. Here's a list of last names for my charries.

Names

Kairi and Naminé Sakura

Sora and Roxas Kamaya

Casey Hikari

Riku Daichi

Selphie Tilmitt

Hayner Isamu

Tidus Kaigan

Olette Suteki

When I add more people, i'll tell you their last names. Now one more thing. I am changing the teacher. I want to use Tifa for evil!! So, their teacher is now an OC, Mrs. Anzai.

Because I want to do all of that, I decided to edit the whole story, make it more detailed and rewrite some parts.

_Next chapter:_ TRUTH OR DARE!!! If you have any good dares, please tell me!!!

Now press that little purple button and review! You will all get cookies!!


	5. Truth or dare?

**A/N: **Oh. My. Gosh. I am SOOOO sorry!!!! 2 whole months that I didn't update...I wouldn't be suprised if you all hated me! But I had a totally bad case of WB, and I was so busy. I thought I would have enough time to do this when summer started, but I got really busy (and lazy, I'll admit...). Don't worry, I'll be updating WAY faster than 2 months now.

Sora and the little gang went on a little vacation...-coughs- So they can't help me with the disclaimer this chapter. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. **Kingdomfantasyanime453, everyday-snowangel, revenantangel94, Malcolm Yuy, Midnight Sora 94, sexymonkey08, Russ Dog, xMyxChemicalxRomancex, Orika, roxas-kh, and KeiraLoveKH. **You guys rock my socks!!!!

Now my special thanks goes to 3 people. **Kingdomfantasyanime453, sexymonkey08, and roxas-kh.**

Kingdomfantasyanime453 and sexymonkey08, thank you both so much for the truths and dares. Yes, I didn't use that many, but you guys tried to help and that made me so happy. Thank you.

**Roxas-kh**, you helped me SOOO much!!!!! You pushed me to do my fanfic, I wasn't planning to finish it today. Then I got your review reply, telling me to finish this chapter while I'm waiting for you to update. Guess what? I DID!!! You have no idea how much you helped me. I am so thankful for that. Without you, I might have given up on this story. -Gives you a cookie basket- THANK YOU!

When everyone has time, read some of **roxas-kh**'s stories. THEY ROCK!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cept Casey.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5_**

"**W**hat the crap?" Sora turned around quickly to see Roxas at the door.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Sora jumped up, but groaned, forgetting about his broken leg.

"Whoa, sit down. Sorry 'bout that." Roxas motioned him to sit down, and of course, he did.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sora asked, as he stuffed his mouth with the swirly strawberry goodness.

"My dorm? I was bored." Roxas replied, his eyes wide and blank. Sora sighed, and looked back to the T.V. Roxas looked at what he was watching, and he shook his head.

"You are such a sissy."

"AM NOT!" Sora yelled at his twin, turning from the T.V. Roxas laughed, walked to the T.V., and turned it off. Sora whined, as Roxas took his ice cream.

"Dude, toughen up!!!" Roxas sat next to him and sighed.

_Silence._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Um, why did you come here again?" Sora asked his brother, who looked bored out of his mind.

"OH!!" Roxas jumped up. "I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!!!"

"What is it…?" Sora looked at Roxas with tired, angry eyes. Roxas seemed to have forgotten Sora was there, because he just ran to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Hayner!…Yeah…Uh-huh…Sure…Come to Sora's dorm in…5 minutes. Yeah…You know where it is! See ya!"

Roxas pressed the 'OFF' button, but dialed a new number.

"Sup…Yep…yep…yep…yep…"

Roxas put the phone down, went to the kitchen and got a soda, chugged it down, and went back to the phone.

"…yep…yep…yep…later."

He dialed another number.

"Hey. Yeah Riku! Party at Sora's place!…I know, all the girls are at your dorm…but there are more girls here!!…Yeah! Come before Sora takes them all!…Ok, see ya!"

Roxas finally put down the phone, and looked at Sora. Sora had his head tilted, one of his eyebrows raised, and his mouth was slightly open as he looked at his brother.

"…Oh, yeah. The guys are coming over." Roxas smiled widely, and ran to the fridge to get more sodas. Sora glared, then sighed. Oh well. There was nothing better to do.

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

"**T**ruth or Dare? Come on, Selphie. That game is so childish." Naminé raised an eyebrow, and everyone nodded.

"So! It's still fun!!!" Selphie jumped up and down, while she clapped her hands. Casey sighed. "Guys, lets just do this."

"…Fine." Everyone else agreed.

They all sat in a circle. "Everyone has to do their dare tomorrow." Selphie told the girls. Then nodded. "Now…ME FIRST!!!" She yelled. "Truth or dare, Olette?"

"Dare." Olette grinned evilly. "Oooh…Olette's a daredevil!!!" Kairi smirked at Olette. Olette just laughed.

"I dare you to…eat mashed potato with hot fudge!!" Selphie laughed.

"What the crap???" Kairi asked Selphie. Selphie shrugged.

"Fine. I'll eat it at lunch. Now, Casey…" Olette paused to look at Casey with her emerald orbs. "Truth…or dare?"

"Dare all the way." She smiled.

"Fine. I dare you to kiss the first guy you see tomorrow, not including the guys in our gang, or teachers."

"Harsh…" Naminé laughed. Casey pouted.

"Fine. Namie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your crush."

"You got it. Kaikai, truth or dare?"

"Everyone is doing it, but Dare."

"Hmm…" Naminé thought for a while, then finally finished. "…I dare you to dress like a slut for the whole day."

Kairi sighed. "If I refuse?"

"We'll make you strip."

"Slut it is!!"

They all giggled as Kairi asked, "Selph, truth or dare?"

"Dare!!!"

"I dare you to dress like all gothic, and that means no yellow."

Selphie gasped. "Fine…" She answered sadly.

"Okay, now that that's done, lets choose out our outfits for tomorrow."

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**A**ll the guys were in Sora's dorm, eating pizza and drinking soda.

"This is getting boring!!!" Tidus yelled.

"Dude, calm down…" Hayner sighed. "Don't drink too much soda, you might get high."

"I have an idea." Sora shrugged. "Anyone up for truth or dare?"

"Sora…" Roxas sighed loudly. "You're being a sissy again."

"Come on!!! We can do dares tomorrow."

"Fine." Riku put his soda down. "Let's play."

"Who's going first?" Roxas asked. Everyone shrugged. "Since it was Sora's idea, let him be first." Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Okay…Tidus, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dude."

"'Kay…I dare you to dress and act like a nerd tomorrow."

"No way, man!!!"

"Fine then. Strip."

"N-nerd's ok!"

Sora smirked at Tidus, who pouted.

"Tidus, don't be a wimp, like Sora."

"Yea-HEY!!" Sora glared at Riku, who chuckled. "Go Tidus."

"Riku, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Dare you to say to every girl that looks at you, 'I love Barbie'!"

"Deal. Hayner, truth or dare."

"Dare, all the way." He grinned.

"I dare you to eat ice cream with ketchup."

"Dude!!! That's nasty!!"

"Too bad, so sad."

"Fine…Roxas! Truth or dare, my brother from another mother!"

Roxas glared at Hayner. "Dare."

"Ha! Dare you to dress in all pink."

"You got yourself a deal…Now Sora, truth or dare?"

"Dare." His smirk got bigger.

"Dare you to play 'The Gay Barbie Song' in the intercom tomorrow."

Sora sighed. "Deal…"

"Now that that lame game is over, let's play STRIP POKER!!!!"

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

_**T**__oday is gonna be a rough day…_

Kairi sighed, as she got out of her sleeping bag. They all slept over at Casey's dorm. She woke up everyone, and they all got their clothes on. Olette wore an orange tee with hearts on the side, and plain white shorts. Casey wore a pink tube top that showed her stomach, and a matching pink mini skirt. Naminé wore a baby blue tank top that had a white heart in the middle, and bleached jeans with ripped knees. Kairi wore a red tube top, like Casey, but it showed much more of her stomach. She also wore a _mini_ as in _way to short_ tye dye skirt, with a red polka-dotted belt hanging loosely around her waist. Selphie wore a black and dark purple long sleeved 'v' shirt that had a skull on it, and black jeans. Make up was mostly noticeable on Kairi and Selphie. Kairi had a dark red lipstick on, blush, way too much mascara, and blue-ish eye shadow. Selphie had on purple lipstick, and black eye shadow.

They all looked at each other and sighed deeply. This was going to be a long, long day…

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**W**ith the boys, it was different. They all stayed at Sora's for the night. No one really had to dress in any special way, except Roxas and Tidus. Roxas wore a pink shirt with light pink skulls on it, and pink jeans. Tidus, well, he was different. He wore a checkered long sleeved shirt that was tucked neatly in his overalls. To top it all off, he had giant round glasses he had to wear.

_Yep, today is going to be a big day for sure…_

Once they were ready, they all went to look for the girls. They saw a lot of other girls, and Riku had to say 'I love Barbie' to all of them.

"Hey, Riku. Looking great…" One girl came up to him and looked him over. "What's up?"

"I love Barbie."

The girl eyed him weirdly, and walked away. The guys all laughed at him, they were all going to tease him about it later.

Once they found the girls, they were speechless. They all really noticed Selphie first. I mean, since when did she dress in black??? They looked at the group, and when they all got to Kairi, they stared at her in awe.

_Whoa…_

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**K**airi laughed nervously. _This is a little…disturbing…_

The girls had just met up with the boys. They noticed how Roxas was wearing pink, but most of all, how Tidus, THE Tidus, was dressed as a nerd. They all giggled at Tidus, except Selphie, who was acting gothic, and couldn't laugh. Tidus ruffled his hair, his face slightly red.

Just then, a boy with dark gray hair past by. Kairi noticed how he checked her out, but she shook it off and pushed Casey.

"Oh!" Casey ran after the boy, and tapped his shoulder. Right when he turned around, she planted one on him. The boys all took their eyes off Kairi, and watched Casey.

"What got into her? Kissing random guys…" Hayner raised an eyebrow. The girls giggled once more.

Casey took her lips off his, winked at him, and walked back to her friends. "Whoa…what's gotten into you? You got a fever or somethin'?" Riku felt her forehead, and she swatted his hand away. "I'm fine." She smiled at the boys, then whispered to the girls, "he was a great kisser…" They girls all laughed, and the boys shrugged.

They continued walking, and Kairi got a few whistles from boys. She winked at them as they passed by. Sora smirked at Kairi, as he hopped along on his crutches. "Slut much?" Sora didn't care, but he did have this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it? Too much pizza?

_No my naïve friend, you're jealous._

_Who the hell are you? Get out of my head!!!_

Sora shook his head, trying to get the voice out. It worked.

**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!**

Everyone rushed to their classes. They all said bye to Casey, Olette, and Hayner, as they walked to their class. Sora said he had to go for a second, and rushed out.

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**S**ora cleared his throat. now was the moment of truth. He had to get the principal away from the intercom. He put a dollar on a fishing rod, and with expert aim he threw it onto the desk.

As the principal chased it away, Sora hopped up to the intercom.

With a sly, sexy news reporter voice, he said, "And now, a special report. " Then in an incredibly goofy voice, he counted off, "1..2...3..4!" He attached the ipod (Which he stole from the principal) to the microphone, and hopped away. The whole school burst into laughter, as the song played.

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

"**A**HAHAH!!! OH MY GOSH!!! HE DID IT!!!!" Roxas was on the floor, rolling around, laughing his head off.

The girls all raised an eyebrow at Roxas. "Who??" Selphie asked, emotion nowhere on her face.

The boys pretended not to hear her, and continued laughing loudly with everyone else in the classroom.

Except Riku. He tried not to laugh too hard, cause it was un-cool.

Sora ran back to the group, laughing. "Did you see that?? That was some serious skills!!!! I didn't even get caught!!" Tidus high-fived him. "That was totally awesome, man!!!"

"What? You did that??" Selphie asked, now smiling widely.

Sora just turned away and whistled.

Kairi just stared at Sora. He did all that?? _He thinks he's so great._ Kairi's glance turned into a glare, and she turned away.

Roxas got up, and grinned at his older bro, as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Great job, brother."

"Yeah, Sora, that was totally funny!!" Naminé giggled. Kairi looked at her younger sibling. _Since when did she start giggling like that?_

Sora looked at Naminé, and grinned. "Thanks." He said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm just surprised the principal fell for that old dollar trick."

_Now's my chance..._ Naminé stepped up to Sora, and put a light kiss on his lips. Selphie and Kairi stared in awe. Especially Kairi. _She..._ Kairi felt bad in the pit of her stomach. Why would her sister betray her like that? Naminé knew she hated that guy. Now she's…kissing him?

Roxas also stared. He had that same feeling Kairi had, but it was way worse. _Why...do I feel so horrible? Must have been the pizza… _He clutched his stomach.

Naminé stepped back and smiled. Sora's face turned as red as a cherry, as he stared at the petite girl. "U-uh…"

And that is when the teacher walked in.

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**Z**exion walked the hallways, thinking about the kiss. Why couldn't he get it out of his mind?? To be completely truthful, he had been crushing on that girl from afar. It wasn't stalking, but just watching. He had found she had a great personality, but why did she kiss him??? He thought that she hadn't even known about him.

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

"**N**ow..." The teacher looked around. "Mr. Kaigan!!! Tell me... is a bird a mammal?"

"Um.. No, I do not believe that a bird is a mammalian, or a reptilian, although it did used to be dinosaurian with teeth, and then it evolved through evolution, as explained by Darwin in 'The Origin of Species', which is a fantastic book I must say. In fact a bird is in a category all by itself." Tidus pushed up his glasses, and clasped his hands together on his desk. ((**A/N:** Sorry if I got any of that wrong. XDD))

Tidus smiled a toothy smile. The day before, he had also painted his grills silver, so they looked exactly like braces.

Roxas smiled. _Go Tidus!_

"Erm..." The teacher thought for a while. "Correct...? Wow, you studied, Mr. Kaigan!! Nice job...would you like to join our science club?" The teacher smiled.

Selphie giggled in her head. _Tidus is soooo smart!!_

"I'm afraid that the correct answer to that question is negative, negatatory, no chance, when pigs fly, or just plain no." said Tidus. He looked at Sora, and mumbled just so Sora could hear. "Oh, you owe me."

Sora winked at Tidus and gave him a thumbs up.

The teacher nodded. "Very well. Now on with the lesson..."

Tidus nodded, trying to make it look as eager as possible. _Ugh. I can't take much more of this._

_--—--—--—--—--—--—_

**K**airi sighed deeply. She tried to avoid Sora and Naminé for the last few periods. Now, she has to eat lunch with them.

Hayner sat down at the lunch table. Oh no, the dreaded moment. He took out his ice cream and smothered ketchup all over it. _Eewww. Nasty. Am I actually supposed to eat that??_

He spent a few minutes staring at it as the rest of the gang came to sit with him.

Olette sat down, sighed, and took out her mashed potato. She then took out some hot fudge, and poured it all over her potatoes. "Great..." She whispered to herself. She looked at it for a few minutes.

Hayner looked at Olette. She looked disgusted at her lunch. Could it be? He sighed, and slipped next to her. "Dare?" he asked quietly, so no one would hear. They weren't supposed to talk about the truth or dare game.

Olette sighed again. "Dare."

Hayner smiled brightly. "What a coincident. Me too!"

Olette looked at Hayner, and a small smile spread on her face.

"ENOUGH FLIRTING!!! EAT!!!" Casey yelled. She had to fill in for Selphie cause she was gothic today.

They blushed.

"Well... here goes... now or never." Hayner gulped. He picked up his spoon, and inserted it into his mouth. "Hey, this is pretty good!!"

Olette giggled at Hayner, took a spoon, and put a mouthful of fudgey potato in her mouth. With a dreamy look, she hummed, "Mmmm..."

Hayner's eye's sparkled, when he realized he had been staring at Olette for a couple minutes now. He cleared his thoughts, and went back to eating his ice creamy ketchup. Olette turned to him, and their eyes met. She never noticed how honey colored his eyes were... She shook it off and asked, "Want to try?"

Sora smiled as he noticed Hayner's staring. Kairi had just randomly been standing next to him, so he whispered to her, "Aren't they just perfect for each other??"

Kairi smiled. "Yeah..." She then turned to Sora. Her eyes widened, and she stepped back. "Um.. I have to go..." She walked off quickly to the bathroom.

Sora watched Kairi leave. _What's her problem?_

Hayner and Olette both ate their lunches happily. All the girls looked at them in disgust. The boys laughed. "Hey, let me have some of that!" Riku grabbed a spoon, and scooped up some ice cream. "Mmm!" He smirked. "Better than Barbie, I can tell you that!"

"I WANT SOME, TOO!!!" Roxas ran over to them with a spoon, and began to dig in. "This stuff is great!!" Roxas put his spoon back in the mashed stuff, and back to his mouth.

Naminé looked at Sora, as he stared at her twin. She felt a tinge of jealousy, but shook it off. She couldn't be jealous of her sister...could she?

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was that? I know it's a little short, but it was either that, or nothing. So, be happy. Unless you wanted nothing. Then be sad.

You know, every time you click the little purple button, you make someone happier? Don't you like it when someone clicks _your_ little purple button? I know I do! So please click it, instead of leaving me all sad and lonely! CLICK!


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Oh my god, guys. I'm such a bad person!!!! TT-TT I'm REALLY sorry. I didn't know I would do this. I mean, first, my computer died. So I had to switch to my dad's comp, and start over. But, THEN, school started. Dx I have a truckload of homework. Every night. And I'm loosing SOME (not all) intrest in KH. It's been a year since I loved it, so it should be dying down, shouldn't it? Ok, what I was trying to say, is that I'm SUPER DUPER sorry. It's past my deadline, I know. But I just didn't have the time. I wasn't on the site for a long time, either. I'm not sure I'll continue this story, but I'll try to if you really want me too. But don't expect it to be updated fast. Sorry again!!!! Imma give you all a basket of cookies!!

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). . . . etc. It won't let me do a million. xD

That just shows you all how sorry I am.


End file.
